


From Heven: Down the Rabbit Hole

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Forced Out of the Closet, M/M, Riddles, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Heven is in trouble once again as the anniversary of Lewis Carroll's birthday arrives. They are forced to call the detectives. Will they solve the riddle or will Heven fall?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another tale from Detectives Stiles' Heven. Here, I explore Alice in the Wonderland a bit more.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives handed out souvenirs to their co workers. Their friends smiled and thanked them. Soon, Derek and Stiles sat down to tell the story of their vacation.

In between listening to Derek and Stiles' tale, they did their usual paperwork, took calls, and finished updating their files. It was a typical day at the agency.

* * *

**_Heven Tea House;  
_ **

Angela and Sera were overlooking their tea house being decorated. Lewis Carroll's birthday was this month, and they wanted to celebrate. They had decided to go with Alice in Wonderland theme. They had found decorations with drawings of Lewis Carroll's characters

A pennant banner of Lewis Carroll's drawings hung over the entrance. There were tea cups, keys, and casino suits hanging decorations. Fluffy paper flowers also hung from the ceiling.

Decals of popular characters such as Alice, The Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, and Queen of Hearts covered the walls and windows. There were other characters from the original books; King of Hearts, March Hare, the Dormouse, caterpillar, Knave of Hearts, and Alice's sister.

There were cardboard stands featuring characters drawn as in the books. There was a treats table set up next to the cabinet. While the cake stand had been placed next to the display case.

The tables held check board table runners. Teacup candle holders and teapot vases were placed here and there. Paintings featuring Alice in Wonderland covered the walls both in the main tea room and the Alice in Wonderland themed room upstairs. Signs were placed giving directions to the second floor where the Alice in Wonderland themed room was.

"It looks gorgeous." Sera beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person was searching their rooms. They were besides themselves in worry.

Where was it?! The entire room was ransacked.

'Damn it! Why did he have to leave such a riddle?!' they thought. They ran their hands through their hair in frustration.

'I'll have to visit that tea house then.' they sighed.


	2. Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some detectives head back to college for classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but my sleeping schedule got messed up and I kept getting sidetracked with another fic. But now that fic is nearly done, just the epi left, I can fully focus on this one.

Allison, Cora, Malia, and Kira resumed their college classes. They packed their book bags and headed to eat breakfast. After they finished up breakfast, they checked their schedules and headed to the buildings where their classes were located. A new term had begun.

* * *

**_Kingsborough Community College, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and their friends met up at the cafeteria. They got their lunches and found seats. They sat down with their lunch trays and dug in. They discussed their new classes and vacation over their meal.

"Homework is a killer." Erica was saying.

"The load should start easing up next year." Stiles reassured.

"I hope so." Boyd replied.

* * *

After school, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went to watch Spies in Disguise for their double date. They loved the action comedy movie. They got into the plot and ended up shouting at the big screen. Luckily, they weren't the only ones. They left the theater talking about the movie.

* * *

**_dining area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner was corn chowder soup with greens salad and biscuits. The kids chattered away about their respective days.

"We have tests coming up. So lots of reviewing." Zack made a face.

"We can work on reviewing." Steve said. Zack nodded his head.

"We're learning about Chinese New Year in school now." Lottie informed everyone.

"So our class and some other classes will be putting together a festival." Wanda added.

"Tell us more." Bucky requested, so the twins and Lottie filled everyone in. After they finished their meal, they got cleaned up.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Back to our normal routine." Steve was saying.

"Be thankful, it's only Zack we have to worry about. The kids are too young for any serious tests." Bucky replied.

"I'm curious to see how they celebrate Chinese New Years." Steve mused.

"Me too. Better than Valentine's Day. Lottie gets too excited about it." Bucky replied. They talked for hours until it was time to go to sleep. They kissed and Bucky turned off the lights.


	3. Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a visit from an old client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> By the way, I'm editing some of my older fics. If they seem a bit different, that is why.

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, Stiles, Isaac, and the Rogers-Barnes kids sat down to breakfast. Breakfast consisted of biscuits, cheese and herb quiche, buttermilk waffle, bacon, and egg sandwiches, egg and tater bake, french toast bowls with berries on top, carrot cake pancakes, oatmeal with apple cinnamon, sausages, fruit  salad, and bagels with cream cheese spreads. The flavors were; original, smoked salmon, chive and onion, blueberry, and strawberry. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink.

Dessert consisted of dried cherry and chocolate granola bars, vegan strawberry toaster pastries, apple tarts, banana muffins, and cinnamon buns. They dug into their meals happily as they talked about their plans for the day. When they finished, the kids ran to wash their hands and get ready. Rose and Stiles put the leftovers in their bags.

* * *

For lunch, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went to a local pizzeria. They sat down and ordered their lunch. They discussed their future plans.

"What do you want to do?" Mason asked.

"For college?" he elaborated.

"Go to the community college." Brett and Liam chorused. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sounds interesting." Corey mused.

"Okay, that will be hard, but it is manageable." Mason said. They spent the rest of their lunch discussing plans.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went to the American Museum of Natural History. They toured the exhibits and marveled at the sights. They had so much fun that they didn't want to leave.

"We need to come back." Erica declared.

* * *

**_Heven Tea house;_ **

Angela, Sera, and Alicia had written riddles for the customers to go with the themes. They were hiding the riddles all over the tea house when they discovered a riddle that didn't belong there. They were surprised.

"Did you write this?" Alicia asked her bosses. They shook their heads.

"The riddles we have in mind refer to Alice or Lewis Carroll. This doesn't." Sera replied.

"We need to call the detectives." Angela sighed. Sera had to agree. Between the anniversary and the clubs, they were too busy.

"I'll visit them." Alicia volunteered.

"Thank you so much!" Sera smiled.

* * *

That evening, Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"That was a strange riddle." Sera was saying.

"Good thing we are calling in the detectives. We are busy all month." Angela replied. They talked for hours until the night grew late. They kissed again before Sera turned off the lights.


	4. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets back in the swing of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4-6 will be posted next.

Dylan and Obito resumed lacrosse practice. They needed to hold tryouts for new players. Hanabi, Konohamaru, Brett, Liam, and Mason tried out and made it back on the team. Meiran, Hilde, and some other teens made it. The junior varsity team were made up of mostly new players.

"Okay, we need to get in shape and see what the new kids can do! Show me!" Dylan declared.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives were doing paperwork when Alicia visited them. The teen walked into the office and was greeted by the detectives.

"What is the matter?" Erica asked.

"I have a case for you." came the reply.

"You or Heven?" Derek asked.

"Heven." Alicia replied. They groaned.

"What of luck does they have? This is the third one." Masumi commented. They looked at each other. Good question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela and Sera were alone. They sat down to cuddle.

"The inventory is done." Sera was saying.

"Thank goodness. We hid the riddles." Angela sighed. Sera reached for a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote a list and they went through it together.

"We need to place our order for Feb." Sera said. They nodded, when they had checked off what they already did, they had a short list.

"We're all set for now." Angela said. They kissed and resumed cuddling.

* * *

**_Odin and Frigga's house;  
_ **

The Odinson family held a reunion. The kids ran to their grandparents and were swept up into hugs. The kids went off to the den to play games, while the parents sat down to catch up. Angela and Sera to the others about the riddle.

"Again?" Thea asked.

"Yes, again." Angela sighed.

"Any advice?" Sera added. They talked for two hours, then broke for dinner.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were in bed. The couple changed in pajamas, and cuddled under the covers. They talked for hours until the night grew late. They kissed again before turning off the lights.


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and families get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and the twins visited Heven. They met with Angela and Sera. The couple showed the detectives the riddle.

"We found this while hiding the riddles." Angela explained.

"We don't know who wrote it, where it came from. But it's definitely not one of ours." Sera added.

"May we take it and look at it?" Masumi asked.

"Keep it. Please let us know when you manage to solve it." Angela replied.

* * *

**_Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

Meanwhile, Rose and Ryan visited a bookshop. Fingon and Maedhros had recently decided to open a bookstore and were looking for both part time and full time workers. The twins had mentioned the store to Bronwen. Bronwen in turn called Rose and let her know.

They arrived at the two story building and walked in. The store was furnished and they felt at home. There were shelves and shelves of books. Book nooks were all over the places and held plush armchairs or beanbag chairs, rugs, side tables, and lamps.

A newsstand was placed near the entrance. A small cafe was on one side of the room. There was an area filled with tables and chairs. The cafe held a tea kettle, a blender, and an espresso machine and a coffee maker combo. A display case held delicious looking cookies, cronuts, eclairs, cuban pastry, macarons, soft pretzels, taiyaki, turnovers, pineapple buns, and cream puffs.

"We're selling coffee drinks, tea, and smoothies. I got various kinds of recipes for treats from around the world." Maedhros explained.

"Don't worry, we have workers lined up for the cafe." Fingon reassured them. Rose sighed into relief, not wanting her adoptive daughter anywhere near caffeine!

"If Ryan accepts the job, she will work as a clerk. Her duties is to help do inventory, greet customers and help them, keep the books organized, and work the register on occasion." Maedhros explained.

"We have other people that will help maintain the database." Fingon added.

"My sister in law Raina called dibs on doing the books for me." Maedhros revealed. They were then given a tour of the store. The non fiction section was at the back near the restrooms. Next section was the general fiction. Then the next section held westerns. The next few sections were romance, mysteries, and science fiction.

The kids section were on the second floor and held a kids book display filled with books. The section for preteens and teens had book shelves. In each section were age appropriate books. There were special displays such as Harry Potter themed books and related merchandise.

"This is a second hand bookstore, but I also have new books for certain anniversaries." Maedhros revealed. Ryan was in complete awe.

"Wow! I know some people who will love to see this place!" she marveled.

"I approve. Ryan, you can work here if you want." Rose smiled. Ryan turned to Fingon and Maedhros.

"When do I start?" she asked.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. They had broccoli cheddar soup in bread bowls. They had apple and chocolate chip cookies. They got regular coke to drink. The couple flirted over their meal. When they finished, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

That evening, the Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of eggs, hash browns, toast, and bacon. They had V8 and milk to drink. They talked about their days, and congratulated Ryan on her new job.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place;_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled and talked while going through the check list.

"The clubs booked us for this term." Angela was saying.

"Maedhros Summerfield placed an order for for a tea sampler gift box. He is opening a second hand bookstore; Rainbow books near here." Sera mentioned.

"Really? I wonder if he has any of Lewis Carroll's works. It would be nice to find some of his books for the display." Angela mused.

"We can go and see next time?" Sera offered. They talked some more before putting the list aside. Then they exchanged a kiss.


	6. Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends ask about Akemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> The riddle mentioned here is surprisingly easy to figure out.

Steve and Sam held a therapy session for vets. Maedhros, Jesse, and Camden were amongst the group. Several vets seemed to be doing well. Others still needed some work. It was a typical session.

"We will meet again next week." Sam said as the session came to an end. Everyone got up and they filed out of the room.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

The detectives were trying to figure out the riddle,they decided that they needed to eat. Maybe some food for thought would help. So they visited the bakery and placed their order. Then they sat down to wait for their food to be ready. Jimmy read the paper out loud.

"I was born on one of the seven continents. I am a fruit, a spice, and a flower all in one. I come in color and six different groups.'"

"That description sounds familiar somehow." Masumi mused.

"I'm calling Rei. He's good at this kind of stuff." Jimmy decided as he got out his cellphone.

"Who's Rei?" everyone minus a chuckling Masumi asked.

"Shu-nii's husband." Masumi laughed.

"What?!" they shouted. They were shocked and confused.

"What about Akemi?" Hanabi asked.

"It's a long story. But basically, they are each other's beards." Masumi explained.

"Explain later." Derek said. Masumi nodded and they resumed studying the riddle.

* * *

A hour or so later, the couples went to the movies. Their friends had recommended Spies in Disguise. They sat down with popcorn, snacks, and soda.

From start to end, the movie had them captivated. When the credits rolled, they stood up and took their leave.

"We need to thank the boys for recommending a wonderful movie." Stiles smiled.

* * *

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family sat down to dinner. Dinner was blueberry pancakes with fruit, and cottage cheese. They had milk or V8 to drink. They smiled and talked over their delicious meal.

"I think I have the material down." Zack was saying.

"We're reviewing just in case." Steve spoke firmly.

"How are the lessons going?" Bucky asked the kids.

"Let me tell you about it!" Pietro exclaimed.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers. They loved being alone. They talked until the night grew late. They kissed again and turned off the lights.


	7. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth comes out about a controversial scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 should be posted tmw.

The detectives met to discuss their investigation. The group stared at the twins and Shuichi. Most of, if not all of the group were astonished at the bombshell revealed. Shuichi glared at the twins for outing him, **yet again**.

"Again?! How much people are you going to out me to?" he hissed.

"Again?" Erica was curious.

"Papa demanded an explanation when he found out about Shu-nii and Akemi supposedly dating. He was really furious. It was either Shu-nii 'fessing up, which he really didn't want to do, or he would go straight to Mama. So we told him the truth." Masumi replied before she ran to hide behind Derek. Shuichi fumed and seethed, so Akemi sighed and started explaining;

"We're cousins. Our moms were sisters. A few years ago, I had a problem with a former classmate. He refused to take a no for an answer. Shuichi was helping me." she revealed.

"Why keep the pretense up for so long? What does your parents think of you two dating? There's no way it would go over well with them." Skye wanted to know.

"From what the twins said, it definitely didn't!" Isaac wisecracked.

"Shu-nii didn't want Mama to know he's gay." Masumi replied.

"Another friend Jodie pretended to be Shuichi's girlfriend." Akemi elaborated.

"Would you have ever told us?" Trip asked.

"When my parents found out, you guys would have been next. Rei doesn't trust easily. While he has no problem with our family and closest friends knowing. It's a different matter entirely when complete strangers knows." Shuichi replied.

"Dad knows, so moot point. He's probably already told Mom by now." Jimmy pointed out.

"So don't be too surprised when Mama demands to meet Rei." Masumi noted. Shuichi twitched at the reminder. Derek cleared his throat.

"Back to the case, what is this riddle about?" he asked.

"According to Rei, tea. So maybe we need to check Heven for more clues." Jimmy said. So they paid Heven a visit...

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Elizabeth held group therapy for the teens. Ryan, Blake, Maya, Malik, and Celebrimbor were there. The session went better than expected. Having faced his demons, Blake was finally on the path to recovery. There was one obstacle left though. But they would get through it somehow.

* * *

**_private sitting room;_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They sat down with tea and cookies. They talked over their snacks.

"They figured out the riddle and are looking for answers." Sera mentioned.

"Well, they're looking in the right direction." Angela replied. They talked for a bit more before break came to an end.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of pasta with both red and white sauces, garlic bread, and house salad. The mood was merry as they talked.

"I didn't expect this case to bring us surprises." Isaac commented.

"It's gonna take awhile for Shuichi to forgive the twins for outing him." Stiles added.

"I can't blame him, they did it twice. The first one is understandable, this one could have been handled better." Derek replied.

"Can you really blame them? We needed help with the riddle. This Rei person was our best bet apparently." Stiles pointed out.

"True. At least we're on the right trail." Derek nodded. They talked for a bit as they finished their dinner. Then they got up to help Rose clean.

* * *

Bucky and Steve spooned in their bed under the covers. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. They just laid there and relaxed. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look at a new clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but i got sidetracked with something and I kept losing track of time.

A few days had passed since Shuichi was outed. The detectives resumed their investigation. While searching in the front room at Heven, they found another riddle.

'I am a country. I am white or ceramic. I am fragile, so please take care. What am I?' they read.

"I think it means China." Masumi said. They groaned.

"Heven is filled with them! How can we find the right one? It's going to take forever!" Konohamaru moaned.

"We're going to need extra help." Derek said.

* * *

Ryan met with her friends at a diner for lunch. They placed their orders and talked. They had a lot of catching up to do. In between, they congratulated Ryan on her new job and Alicia told the others about how the preparations for the anniversary was going. Soon, the discussion turned to the riddles.

"This riddle was easy to solve. But now we have to examine each single piece of china." Hanabi sighed.

"Good luck." Marmaduke replied. They all had to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went to the Met for their group date. They walked through the art exhibits. They marveled at the huge collection of art. They were paintings to sculptures. They took in everything.  
  
"We need to come back." Erica declared. They echoed their agreement.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Steve held an art therapy session for the teens. Blake and Ryan were doing better and it showed in their artwork. They just hoped that Blake wasn't set back. Malik was still struggling. Celebrimbor and Maya's work made him smile.

"At the rate you're going, you should be relaased soon." Steve said to the last two. They brightened.

* * *

After the art session ended, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they watched a sitcom. They smiled and laughed at the tv show. When the credits rolled, they turned off the tv and got up to make lunch.


	9. Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation gets a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-the epi will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The investigation had bore fruit. The detectives held a meeting to discuss their findings.

"We know who wrote the riddles." Stiles announced.

"His name was William Campbell and prior to his death, he was a frequent customer at Heven. He was an eccentric billionaire. He had changed his will, but they are having problems finding it." Derek explained.

"Aha! He must have hidden his will at Heven." Jimmy deduced.

"But why go to all of this trouble?" Hanabi was confused.

"Probably so his criminal nephew doesn't find it and make it disappear." Stiles replied.

"According to his lawyer and family, William cut Sebastian out of his will years ago. Sebastian has been in and out of trouble with the law for years. He has made many enemies and the preferred MO is either to attempt to kill or threaten the Campbell family to pay up." Derek answered.

"In the updated will, his daughter gets the bulk of the estate, and there are bequests to their friends and family." Stiles revealed.

"We're on a deadline. We need to find the will before Jan 26 or Sebastian will get everything." Derek warned. So they ended the meeting and continued their search.

* * *

**_Odin and Frigga's house;  
_ **

The Odinson family got together at Odin and Frigga's house. After they finished greeting each other, the kids were seated in front of the TV to watch Muppet Caper. The adults sat in the parlor to catch up. Angela and Sera informed the family about the findings.

"So this is all about a will?" Theia asked.

"Better be careful. The criminal nephew may be trouble later." Loki warned.

"We have the police on speed dial." Sera reassured. They talked a bit more.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went out to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers, fries, and sodas. They smiled and talked over their lunch as they discussed their respective days. After they finished, they shared a banana split. They smiled as they flirted over their treat. It was a nice break from their day.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They played Memory. The kids all took turns turning cards face up and seeing if they matched. Sometimes they were in luck, other times they weren't. The kids all had fun trying to memorize locations. The game ended when the final match was found.

"Can we play again?" Wanda asked.

"Another time." Bucky promised.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about the case.

"This case is calm." Stiles was saying.

"Much better than our past ones. Minus the prankster spree in Beacon Hills." Derek had to agree.

"I hope that we have a calm case again. We're long over due some." Stiles replied.

"Let's just think about something else." Derek suggested. Stiles nodded and they kissed.


	10. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find the last riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-the epi will be posted next.

Noshiko met with her fellow committee members. They needed to discuss fundraising ideas.

"The center needs to be renovated. But we need money. Any ideas?" Noshiko was saying.

"Everyone loved the annual Halloween and Holiday Festivals. So maybe we could also have festivals for other holiday?" Candice suggested.

"A bake sale?" Steve proposed.

"Splendid! Any more ideas anyone?" Noshiko asked as she started writing down a list. Everyone jumped in with ideas. In the end, they decided to plan a Valentine's Day Festival and a musical was planned for that fall. They needed to figure out which musical first...

* * *

Anegla and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up and relaxed on the couch. They were relieved that the current case was calm compared to their previous troubles. 

"All we have to find is a will, and that will be the end of it." Sera smiled.

"Good news, they have what seems to be the final riddle." Angela replied. They smiled as they resumed cuddling. 

* * *

**_detective agency;_ **

The detectives had found the final riddle. They looked at the paper with the riddle on it and read it once again.

'Down, down, down, you go. Through the room where it spirals. Be ready for the eccentric. That a hatter couldn't rival.' they read. Erica snapped her fingers.

"You need to look in the Alice in Wonderland themed room." she announced.

"Thanks!" Stiles beamed as he hugged Erica. Then they headed back to Heven...

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve took the kids on a family outing. They went to American Museum of Natural History. The kids went through the special exhibits; Unseen Oceans, The Butterfly Conservatory, and Backyard Wildness. They marveled at everything. They loved the interactive exhibits.

After they left the museum, they went to the Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered sodas, pasta dishes with appetizers. They had dolcini for dessert.

"Can we come back?" they asked.

* * *

The detectives returned to Heven. They used the keys Angela and Sera had given them to unlock the door. They entered the place and headed upstairs. They were shocked to find someone already there.

"Hold on! What is going on?!" Derek exclaimed. The culprit froze...


	11. Frightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives startle someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

The detectives stared at the frightened young woman. The pretty redhead stared at them with wide blue-green eyes. She had red hair and freckles.

"I'm sorry! I just needed to find my dad's will." she apologized.

"Dad?!" the detectives were shocked.

"Yes, my name's Fiona Campbell. William Campbell was my dad." came the reply.

"So, why did you need to find your dad's will?" Hanabi asked.

"Well.." Fiona started.

* * *

"Sebasitan is trying to submit the original will Dad wrote." Fiona finished.

"We know that the will has to be somewhere in here." Stiles explained.

"So, which places did you already check?" Derek wanted to know. Fiona gestured to an area.

"I have a better idea of how to rush the search." Stiles mentioned. They looked at him...

* * *

A few minutes later, Angela and Sera arrived. They were introduced to Fiona, then Stiles started asking them questions.

"Do you remember the last time you saw Mr. Campbell?" Stiles asked. Sera and Angela exchanged looks.

"Yes, he usually reserved this room." Sera answered. They talked at a length, then the group was shown to William's usual table. They searched underneath, no such luck.

"Oh! I just remembered! I found him standing near this painting at one point." Sera remembered as she walked over to one of the paintings stationed on the walls. Derek reached up and took the painting off the wall and turned it over. They gasped when they saw an enveloped on the back, tucked away near the frame. They saw a named written on it; Elliot Jackson.

"That's Dad's handwriting!" Fiona gasped.

"We need to get this to your dad's lawyer. Where can we find their office?" they asked.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the group was in Elliot Jackson's office. Elliot opened the envelope and took out a formal document; 'Last Will and Testament of William Campbell.' He studied it closely before he smiled.

"Yes, this is authentic." he declared.

"Everything goes to Fiona. I'm the Executor. There are bequests for Jenna her mother, Will's friends...Oh, there's even one for you two." Elliot said as he looked up at Angela and Sera. The couple were shocked.

"A bequest?" Sera asked.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled up in their bedroom.

"It's over." Stiles was saying.

"Other than the ending, there was as much excitement." Derek mused.

"The bequest was a complete surprise. I never saw that coming at all." Stiles declared.

"You and everyone else." Derek replied. They smiled and kissed.


	12. Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heven gets a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12- the epi will be posted next.

**_Heven Tea House;_ **

Angela and Sera were in Heven with Alicia when Fiona and her mother Jenna arrived with a package. Angela and Sera opened said package and broke in wide smiles when they saw what was inside. They took out rare first editions of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There.

"Oh, how can we thank you?" Sera asked.

"Share them with the world." Fiona replied.

"We have a special place for them." Angela promised. Alicia came forwards with two clear acrylic display cases. The books were placed inside and put on a table.

"Perfect!" they beamed.

* * *

**_Odin and Frigga's house;  
_ **

The Odinson family held a family reunion. They hugged each other and the kids ran outside to play, while the adults gathered in the parlor to catch up.

"Anything new?" Frigga asked.

"We have some wonderful news!" Angela smiled.

"Share." was the request. So they started to talk.

* * *

The couples went to a murder mystery lunch. They watched Murder in Retrospect while they enjoyed Italian beef sandwiches with peppers, potato casserole, broccoli, and greens salad. Dessert was New York cheesecake with strawberries on the side.

From start to end, the story held them captivated. The twists and turns had them on the edge of their seats. The surprising finale had them on their feet at the end. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

****The families plus Chris, Isaac, and Danielle got together for dinner. Dinner was fettucine alfredo with broccoli and chicken. They had breadsticks on the side. They laughed and talked over their meal. It was a nice break from the day.

* * *

**_Angela and Sera's place;_ **

Angela and Sera had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they ate dinner and talked.

"January is nearly over." Angela was saying.

"Next month, we have Valentine's Day to look forwards to. Expect things to get busy." Sera warned.

"I'll need all the tea possible to get through the holiday rush." Angela groaned. They talked a bit more before relaxing.


	13. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The community center wants to have a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next.

**_Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

Dylan and Bronwen took Sandy to the Rainbow Bookshop. They walked in the bookshop and saw Ryan on shift. Ryan's eyes went wide when she saw her sister, brother in law, and nephew.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked the trio.

"We wanted to see the bookstore and what it has to offer." Bronwen replied.

"Also, Bronwen wants to see the place where you work." Dylan smiled. Maedhros' sister in law Niamh overheard them and smiled.

"Give them the tour, I'll take over." she offered.

"Thanks. Come on, the cafe is that way..." Ryan began.

* * *

While Ryan was giving her family a tour; Camden, Isaac, and Zack met at the local pizzeria. They took their seats at their usual table and ordered their usual. Then they started to talk while waiting for their lunch to arrive. They had a lot of catching up to do...

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked.

"We're having a Valentine's Day festival at the center next month." Steve was saying.

"Really? Lottie will be thrilled." Bucky replied.

"Yes, and the play this year will be a musical." Steve continued.

"Do they know what kind yet?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Not yet. We have had several suggestions. Matilda, Annie, and Frozen were some of them. Someone even suggested Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, it was vetoed." Steve answered.

"I'm sure that the final choice will be a hit." Bucky reassured. They resumed cuddling.

* * *

**_Heven Tea House;  
_ **

The detectives were invited to a tea party at Heven. The detectives all took the day off and went to the tea house. After being shown the books, they were given a brief tour of Heven. The twins and Shuichi were really interested in the Japanese themed room. Finally, they ended up in the Alice room where the party was.

"You didn't have to do this." Derek said.

"Still, thank you. You saved us yet again, and we got a wonderful bequest out of it." Angela replied.

The table held platters and dishes of delicious smelling foods. There was tea with milk and other condiments. The food consisted of fruit pizza, a veggie tray, curry, mini quiches, cucumber tea sandwiches, smoked salmon finger sandwiches, egg salad sandwiches, and roast beef sandwiches. There was classic scones with jam and clotted cream.

Desserts were; carrot cake with cream cheese frosting on top, apple cinnamon tarts, mini eclairs, cream puffs, candied edible flowers, madeleine cookies, lemon bars, and chocolate covered strawberries.

Everyone sat down and talked over their tea and food. They had a wonderful time.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to watch Scarlet Pimpernel. They loved the historical play from start to end. They laughed at Percy and cheered at the League of Scarlet Pimpernel's daring acts of heroism. They booed at Citizen Chauvelin's villainous acts. At curtain call, they gave the cast a standing ovation. They left the theater discussing the play.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Then I'm done with Detective Stiles for now until March.

The detectives resumed their normal routine at the agency. Derek, Stiles, the twins, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were finishing up the file for the Heven riddles case. The others worked on paperwork.

All of sudden, the door opened and Ryan peeked inside.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Stiles was surprised.

"I had the day off, and those guys wanted to see the agency." came the reply. Then Ryan walked in with two older men in tow. They were a brunette and a blond. The twins, Shuichi, and Akemi stood up and greeted them with hugs.

"Hiro! Rei! What are you doing here?" Masumi asked.

"The boss sent us on vacation. So here we are." the brunette answered. He had grey eyes.

"It's great to see you." Shuichi smiled.

"So which one is the husband?" Erica asked. The blond stared at her in disbelief while the brunette perked up in interest.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"You first." Isaac replied.

"My name is Hiromitsu Morofushi. That's Rei Furuya." the brunette answered.

"The twins told them." Shuichi groaned. Rei glared at the twins.

"I meant it when I asked for complete secrecy!" he fumed.

"It would have come out eventually, if what they say about your father is right. Still, it could have been handled better." Derek replied.

* * *

**_Heven;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi reserved the Japanese themed tea room. They sat down with green tea and mochi to catch up. They talked for hours.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to go on vacation." Shuichi mused.

"I was out voted!" Rei hissed as he glared at Hiro. Hiro was unrepentant.

"You needed to relax, Zero." he laughed.

"Still, how?" Shuichi wanted to know.

"I had Kazami back me up at work. Wataru, Kenji, and Jinpei were all too happy to help me pack for Rei." Hiro chuckled.

"Oh, still thanks." Shuichi nodded.

"So, what did Derek-kun mean when he said that it could have been handled better?" Rei asked.

"We had a case involving riddles. The first one was too complicated for them. So the twins called Rei. Next thing I know, everyone knows I'm married. And they are asking me questions." Shuichi sighed.

"He's right. It was bound to come out." Rei groaned. They resumed their conservation. All too soon, they had to leave.

* * *

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. Hiro had been dragged to the bakery by Ryan and Isaac. The twins were out with their friends. Shuichi cooked stir fry with chicken, steamed rice, and biscuits.

"Here's American stir fry." Shuichi said. Rei tried it. He blinked in surprise.

"It's good." he commented.

"It comes with what they call teriyaki sauce. Ryan complains that it is too strong." Shuichi explained. Then he got out the ice cream carton, revealing mochi ice cream. Rei smiled when he saw the strawberry ice cream.

They sat down with bowls as they watched an action movie. They got into the movie and ended up shouting at the TV. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

The families plus Chris and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner was Chinese take out. They talked over their fried rice, steamed rice, egg rolls, and various dishes.

They laughed as they enjoyed their meals. It was a nice break from their lives.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They changed in their pajamas and cuddled under the covers. They spooned with Bucky being the bigger spoon. They loved being this close.

They talked for hours until it grew late. Bucky turned the lights off and soon, they were fast asleep.

Despite the surprise twist, this case had been calm. They only hoped that the next one was this peaceful...


End file.
